


red hearts

by conxede



Series: hemostasis [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood, Nosebleed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hyuck calls mark baby and princess, my favorite part about him, no beta we die like men, others are mentioned except johnny who actually says things, slight mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conxede/pseuds/conxede
Summary: It was bound to end up like this: Mark and Donghyuck get a break after they finish their Neo City tour and before Donghyuck gets ready to make the dorm sunless once again as he goes to promote with the Dreamies, and they spend all of it together.Russian translation





	red hearts

**Author's Note:**

> my philosophy class stressed me out enough for me to have two nosebleeds so i wrote 4.8k of really bad porn to make me feel better. cheers
> 
> warning: blood tag is bc poor markie gets a nosebleed. theres also like half a sentence about omo/implied pissplay so if you dont like that, dip

It was to be expected, especially considering how long they were gone from each other. 

Donghyuck’s injury took a toll on everyone- having to perform all the end of the year celebrations short a member and begin the first leg of a world tour down one was difficult. While the choreo wasn’t altered for many of their songs, the emptiness of one spot was blaring in a full stage, more so to the people on it. 

And just as anticipated, Mark took it not the best.

Everyone was craving the sunny presence of the youngest and for Mark, no less. His best friend and number one pest was not by him 24/7, like the feeling when you’re finally cleared of the head lice you had for 3 months and had to learn how to work around. 

It was different, somewhat alleviating, but different. Mark hasn’t been separated from Donghyuck for this long, maybe since he was born and the first 13 years of his life were blissfully and upsettingly Donghyuck-less. Sure they had their stupid fight a few years back, something now immortalized in the internet, but it was nowhere near as long as this. Several weeks of no Donghyuck- none of his uplifting demeanor, none of his seemingly limitless energy, none of his wacky pranks on all of the older members who will only laugh with him instead of telling him off. None of it. 

So, it was bound to end up like this: Mark and Donghyuck get a break after they finish their Neo City tour and before Donghyuck gets ready to make the dorm sunless once again as he goes to promote with the Dreamies, and they spend all of it together.

Doyoung should have seen it coming. He spent the weeks leading up to this, still on tour, carefully working around rooming arrangements to make sure his roommate and Donghyuck weren’t together, because they couldn’t afford any injuries or sleepless nights while overseas with a concert the next day. They had the one livestream together, which was safe in Doyoung’s book. But as soon as they got off the plane in the Incheon International Airport, Mark glued himself to Donghyuck’s side, and that was final. 

The members cooed at Mark very obvious neediness, being hardest hit by the youngest’s absence, and they let him pretend he like he didn’t have to stand next to Hyuck all the time, feeding off his energy. Johnny only teased Mark about it a few times (a new record: teasing Mark a few times) and Taeyong only tried once or twice to separate them, much to Mark’s disdain. He always followed through like the good boy he was raised to be, but not without feeling a little hurt as he felt Hyuck’s warmth leave his side. Standing next to Jaehyun was always fun and fine, they were soulmates after all, but he missed Hyuck and he wanted to maximize the time they had together before Dream promotions kicked up again and in case Hyuck gets reinjured pushing himself too hard. 

Fast forward to Korea in the dorms: Doyoung slept alone in his shared room while Jaehyun took on one more occupant as Mark curled up next to the youngest for the night. 

Mark could mouth off about it all he wants, how much he nagged the other Dreamies for huddling into his bed, but Hyuck knows that the older sleeps better when someone is next to him, sharing warmth. Which is something he needs honestly, some good sleep considering how much work he puts in.

It’s well past noon, many of the other members long gone to the gym or to practice or produce, or maybe all three. Normally, Mark is within that bunch- waking up at 8am on non-scheduled days to get into the studio and write, or get into the practice rooms and practice who knows what until who knows when. But today, Mark has been blissfully unaware of the morning routines of his other band mates as he sleeps in to his heart's content, someone finally there to sleep with him. 

On the other hand, the other occupant and owner of the bed has been up for a few hours, mindlessly playing games on his phone while he waits for Mark to wake up. He could have woken him up a while ago if he wanted to by just jostling the mattress a little, or even pushing his shoulder so he laid flat on his back, but he decided to let the boy stay sleeping. Mark will eventually wake up on his own accord. 

Maybe twenty minutes later, Mark finally shows signs of waking. Little groans come out of his mouth as his bones pop and crack, and he flops right back onto the pillow under him, face down, sinking back into the softness.

“Mornin’.” Mark’s voice cracks halfway through the greeting.

“Not morning anymore,” Donghyuck says. He’s still tired, probably from oversleeping, but he makes his weak arms push himself up and gives Donghyuck a good morning kiss. He can feel him smile as he presses his lips against the younger’s and pulls away to see it, his favorite smile. 

“Hi.”

“Hi there.” Mark breaks into a smile as well. It's so dumb to be this happy about a simple greeting, but he missed Donghyuck and he's going to milk it out as much as he can. “You slept a long time,” Donghyuck says.

“Was dreamin’ about you,” Mark replies smoothly. He tries to seem alluring by blinking slowly but he probably just looks a fool- not like Donghyuck has taken his eyes off his phone to see him anyway.

“And if you were awake, you could’ve done more than just dream about me, sleeping beauty,” he sighs out, finally bringing down his phone and putting it on top of his bedside table. This is exactly what Mark missed: all the teasing. He drinks in the sight of the younger- bare faced, moles and scars and all, his beautiful tan glowing in the sunlight that fills the room- and yeah, Mark wishes this was it. 

“Oh, like what?” Mark asks dazedly, eyes fixed on Donghyuck’s lips. Rolling his eyes which he knows Mark can’t even see, Donghyuck pushes his tongue into his cheek like how he does when he’s annoyed despite not being annoyed at all. It's probably too early to be as brazen as he wants to be, so he holds his words. "You mean like fuck you?" 

Okay, not too early.

“Well you said it…” Donghyuck drawls, scooting closer to Mark, who lets out a moan of annoyance and swats lightly at his hands.

“Not yet, like 10 minutes please. I’m not awake.” Donghyuck lets out a short laugh and agrees, wrapping his arms around his waist just to tug him closer and take the time to kiss at the sensitive spot behind Mark’s ear, which the older relents easily to. 

Donghyuck keeps true to his word, allowing ten minutes to pass calmly before he grips Mark’s waist and pushes himself up and over the older.

Giggling echoes off the walls as Hyuck runs his hands along Mark’s sides. The thin pajama shirt gets rucked up right under his armpits and he tries bringing his arms down to cover the exposed skin, the younger bringing up his own hands to hold Mark’s wrists. It’s not that Mark is weak, but that Hyuck is just stronger in intent, so Mark bears down and lets himself be pinned. Hyuck seizes the opportunity and bends to place small kisses along Mark’s sternum and ribcage before leaning back up and taking a pretty nipple into his mouth, giving it a nice suck. 

The laughing dies down as Mark lets out a quiet moan and pushes his chest up into Donghyuck’s mouth, trying to get more of it. His nipples have always been sensitive, something the younger takes advantage of quite often, and it’s no surprise now that Donghyuck starts to roll the bud between his teeth before parting with a wet kiss, and moving onto his other. 

Mark gets half hard from this alone, too focused on the feeling of Donghyuck’s tongue to notice that he was mindlessly rutting up against his stomach. But Donghyuck doesn’t.

“You’re already hard Markie, that was fast. I haven’t even touched you properly yet.” The band of Mark’s boxers get pulled down to let out his dick which leaks a little out of shame. 

“Ah, yes you have, you are right now,” Mark retorts petulantly. He tugs at Donghyuck’s pajama bottoms too, pushing them down to his thighs before just shoving his hand down the other’s boxers and wrapping his hand around his dick. Donghyuck lets out a groan at the pressure and pulls Mark’s boxers down as far as he can get them, wrapping his hand around his leaking cock as well. 

“You’re so pretty here,” Donghyuck says. Mark flushes, trying to push his face into the pillows to hide his embarrassment. How is Donghyuck still so confident?

“You too,” Mark replies. Unlike the older, Hyuck grins at the statement and leans in to say “thank you” right against Mark’s lips. Mark tightens his grip and starts working his hand a little harder, properly jacking Donghyuck off. It’s good, always is with Mark knowing when to rub his fingers right under the head, or tightening his fist as he reaches the base, but Hyuck wants more. 

“Take off those boxers baby, let me fuck you.” Another whimper that can’t be helped slips out. Heart horny Mark cries at the missed opportunity of sucking his dick, but brain horny Mark knows he’s about to get something better. 

There’s a bottle of lube hidden right under Hyuck’s pillow, up in the corner by the wall that his head doesn’t roll over when he’s sleeping. It was easier to keep it there than in a drawer that needed to be opened and reached into in order to find because time was of the essence, especially when Hyuck had a sweet and pliant Mark Lee under him- something he didn’t get to see as often as he would like- ready to be taken. He coats his fingers liberally in the unscented lube and leans to kiss Mark’s pucker before pressing the pads of his fingers against it. 

Mark whines when Donghyuck pushes a finger in, too worked up to wait for him to finish prepping despite only being barely one finger in, and he squirms when Donghyuck immediately starts to curl it up, confident.

“Oh, are you sensitive?” Donghyuck asks. He’s not trying to be nice about it, Mark knows, but he still nods his head, eyes shut from the feeling of him prodding around such a sensitive area. He only laughs at him in return. 

Hyuck takes his time, carefully adding in another finger and trying to draw this out as long as possible, get Mark as needy as he can. Initially the plan was to cherish Mark and make him feel good, but now it’s just try to make him cry. Not too difficult of a task, considering Mark’s eyes have already started tearing up and he’s begging, saying “please, please, I’m ready, please.”

He’s always been a little mean, especially to Mark who was clumsy and inexperienced, but took everything with a giggle and was so willing to learn and please. Never mean enough to actually hurt Mark, never, only to bruise him up a little. 

He drags two fingers along the warm walls, scissoring them and pushing against the tightness. By the time he presses in a third finger, Mark is grabbing at his wrists trying to make him stop, just fuck him already, but Donghyuck places his free hand right on Mark’s stomach to hold him still. 

“Stop whining baby, you need to learn to be patient,” Donghyuck growls out. 

“But I’m ready, I need it.” Some of the tears welling up in Mark eyes spill over and run down his temples as he begs, pushing his hips back onto Donghyuck’s stilled fingers. 

A mocking “I need it” is obnoxiously thrown out into the room while Donghyuck takes the opportunity to rub all three fingers firmly into his sweet spot, right up against all the sensitive nerves, spiking pleasure up Mark spine as he gives him something to cry over. His body pulls tight like a bow, trying to decide whether or not to push back on the fingers or get away from them. Dongyuck always has other plans, and he lessens the pressure on Mark’s prostate to massage lightly over the spot. 

“Please…” Mark’s voice is watery as he looks up at Donghyuck with glassy eyes, pursing his lips to ask for a kiss. Hyuck pulls out his fingers and quiets Mark’s endless string of noises by sealing their mouths together, something nice and loving. 

He grabs Mark’s skinny little hips, one hand still covered in lube which squishes against bare skin garnering a cry from Mark, and bears his weight on his knees, letting gravity bring Mark’s hardened dick against his own and he grinds against him. 

It’s hot and slick with Mark’s precum rubbing onto his cock and onto his hip when Mark misses the rhythm, just canting his hips get whatever stimulation he can. He lets Mark have his fun for a while, grinding messily against him while panting right into his mouth, little huffs of pleasure that he wants to turn into kisses but his brain is too fuzzy to let him. 

“Baby, I can’t fuck you if you keep doing this,” the younger chides. Mark immediately stills his hips, looking at Hyuck expectantly. He laughs at his baby below him, always so eager, and pushes away to lube up his dick. 

Just to fill up the time, he thumbs at Mark’s hole again, teasing. It’s his favorite thing to watch Mark shake and clench around whatever's inside him, from Mark’s own little fingers to the nicely sized toy he had caught him using once that he knows Mark is hiding somewhere. He’ll lament more about it later; for now, he pulls the tip of his finger away and replaces it with his cock, pushing in slightly. 

Whines immediately fill the room again, as anticipated, and Hyuck has to shush the boy as he slowly sinks into his warm heat. No matter how many times he fucks the older like this, he never gets tired of the feeling of Mark so soft and tight around him. It’s been a while since they were last able to do anything together, only grinding against each other in bathroom stalls and and if they had more time, a thorough blowjob. Mark clenches periodically, making the initial push take a little longer than normal, but not enough that Hyuck would say anything about it. 

Mark’s white knuckles the sheets as he’s being filled, mouth letting out broken cries while Donghyuck continues to hush him. His eyes start to cross midway, and he closes them once the younger is all the way in. 

They lace their fingers together while Donghyuck rolls into him, smooth movements that still make Mark arch his back a little. Though Donghyuck isn’t big, he definitely isn’t small, and it takes a minute to adjust to this new delicious pressure inside him, spreading warmth right up his stomach. 

When Mark is finally ready, he pushes his hips back to meet Donghyuck’s own, and he takes the sign to start moving. He pulls out halfway before slowly sinking back in, slightly speeding up after every few thrusts. Gross squelching noises from the stupid amount of lube Donghyuck likes to use fills the room, along with choked moans from Mark, too scared to get too loud. 

Oh, it feels so nice. Mark's own hand isn't nearly as satisfying as Donghyuck is, who knows him in and out, up and down. Knows exactly what to say and when to say it to get Mark teetering off the edge, or to push him over; knows just how hard to push into Mark to get him to scream louder, cum harder. He almost feels guilty at how good the younger makes him feel, wants to make him feel just as good if not better. 

Hyuck can tell Mark is focused on something, his eyes half lidded as he stares at a spot on his chest. It’s not the dazed unfocused Mark that normally comes out when he’s getting fucked, and Hyuck pushes his hips hard into him despite not having pulled out fully, Mark’s eyes snapping open at the sudden feeling of Hyuck so deep in him. 

“What’s up Markie, something on your mind?” Mark shakes his head, nose scrunching as he considers telling him.

“Do you feel good?” he ends up asking. “I wanna make you feel good too…”

“Me good?” Mark nods, desperation in his eyes as he waits for Hyuck’s answer. 

“Yeah princess, I feel great, you’re so tight. But you wanna know what’ll really make me feel good?” Hyuck asks. Mark nods as best as he can from how he's pressed into the sheets. Hyuck smiles, the only warning Mark gets before he pulls out and turns them over so that Mark is sitting on top of him. Before Mark’s brain can right itself, Hyuck lines himself back up and allows gravity to bring Mark back onto his cock, that much further down, in one smooth movement. 

“Ride me baby, show me how much you missed your mommy.” Mark gasps. 

His- 

“Oh god,” he moans out. 

The older sits up, placing his hands on Donghyuck’s stomach as he properly grinds back. He pants quietly while he tries working himself on Donghyuck’s cock, his own neglected against his stomach bobbing between their two bodies. Precum has pooled onto his skin, leaving a little sticky puddle, as well as onto Donghyuck’s right above his belly button. 

There’s already a mess of lube between his thighs and around his hole, sweat rolling down the back of his neck, and dried tear tracks from earlier, so Mark thinks nothing when he begins to sniffle a little. He got himself into a position where he slid by Mark’s prostate every push in, it felt so good he wouldn’t be surprised if he actually did start crying again. 

He feels his nose starts to run and he panics. Donghyuck might really rip him a new one later if he knew Mark got snot on him (even though he’s made the older piss on him before, whatever) and he hurriedly runs the back of his hand under his nose. Except the sensation doesn’t stop. Mark tears up and settles on the teasing he’ll get later about it instead of trying to constantly wipe at the mess. 

Liquid drips from his face onto the younger’s stomach, except even in Mark’s blurry eyes he can see it isn’t snot. 

“Donghyuck,” Mark gasps out before looking at the back of his hand that has a red stripe across it. He rubs at his nose again, a darker red now staining his hand and he can feel the wetness on his cheek. Blood continues to pour out of his nose, dripping off his chin and mixing with the tears that roll off his face. 

“Mommy.” Mark’s hips have stilled as he cries, Hyuck finally opening his eyes at the lack of movement to see Mark in the middle of a heavy nosebleed, hands cupping his nose in a poor attempt to stop it. Some of the blood is pooling between his fingers while most of it is just slowly rolling off his face right onto Donghyuck if it isn’t down his forearm. There’s some on his own stomach, small red drips from where Mark was bent over him. 

“Is my baby having a nosebleed?” Mark doesn’t say anything, watered down red still running off his chin. Hyuck glances down quickly to where he’s still shoved inside him and sees Mark hasn’t flagged yet, so he presses on.

“Are you just like those nasty perverts in the anime? All those dirty boys drooling over the pretty girl in class, huh? Getting a nosebleed thinking about getting their dick wet.” Donghyuck bucks his hips up into Mark, causing the older to bring his already bloodied hands down right into the drops he left on Hyuck’s stomach. 

Red handprints smearing blood around get stamped onto his skin before Mark picks his hands back up and holds them to his chest, trying to keep from getting any more onto Donghyuck. His eyes are wide as he tries to catch his breath but Donghyuck is relentless, grabbing Mark’s hips and pushing him down as he fucks right up into him. 

“Is that you?”

“No, no, no, not- Hyuckie, m’not dirty,” Mark whimpers out.

“Really baby? Look at the mess you made on me. Isn’t that you? A dirty pervert?” 

“No- ah! Not me, it’s not me.” The bleeding has slowed and Mark tries pushing himself back onto Hyuck’s cock again. His movements are small but they don’t go unnoticed. 

“Look at you. Bleeding all over us and you’re still acting like some whore.” The younger sounds almost endearing by the end of it, tone softening and his movements get less aggressive. 

Mark is hiccuping lightly as he cries quiet down, not giving up on bringing them both to orgasm despite the last few minutes. Donghyuck is still inside him and Mark’s own erection hadn’t gone down; maybe it means something that Mark will dwell on later.

Donghyuck grabs lightly at his wrists and brings them back to grip at his sides. He brings his clean hand up to wipe at Mark’s tears, getting his palm bloodied in the process. “Give me a kiss baby, you’re okay.” 

His mouth and nose are now also covered in the wetness from Mark’s own face as the older leans down to push their lips together. Mark has calmed down considerably, melting at the comforting contact and forgetting about the mess he made. He pushes his tongue into Donghyuck’s mouth trying to get some soothing, Donghyuck responding by doing the same and letting Mark messily kiss his tongue. His hands go onto the small of his back, pushing Mark back and down onto his dick. 

“More, harder.” The younger chuckles as Mark pulls from the kiss to whine. A line of spit connects Mark’s bottom lip to Hyuck’s own, broken by Mark nuzzling into his neck and sucking a hickey under the curve of his jaw. “Harder,” he whispers out, laving over the bruise he just made. It’s so pretty on Donghyuck’s tanned skin he can’t help but lean in to make another right next to it. 

“Fuck, baby I don’t want you swallowing your blood. You have to come like this.” 

“Can’t.” 

“I’m sure you can princess, I’ve seen you.” 

Slightly dried blood is sticky and it hurts a little to pull away from Donghyuck, their fronts covered in the stuff. He’s surprised when he sees just how dirty he got the younger- his face and neck have smears of red in several places, his chest and abdomen covered in streaks and drips and bloody handprints. Mark covers two of those prints and rides Donghyuck as best as he can while the younger brings his legs up, fucking into Mark with every drop down, trying to get their rhythm back. 

Little ah, ah, ahs come out of Mark as he feels himself get closer and closer. “M’close, Hyuckie,” he moans. 

“Come for me then, princess, make a mess,” Donghyuck coos. He is still watching Mark with loving eyes, and fucks hard into Mark a few times while barely ghosting his hand over his untouched dick, steadily oozing out precum. 

Mark comes with a scream, shaking and spilling pearly white over the mess he’s already left behind. Hyuck grabs at Mark’s waist, pressing him down as much as he can onto his dick while grinding in tight circles, trying to draw out Mark’s orgasm and bring on his own. Tears well up in the older’s eyes again as the aftershock keeps building and it's almost painful, it feels so good.

“Come please, it hurts, mommy, its-!” Mark babbles. He’s leaning some of his weight against Hyuck’s propped legs while he claws at his thighs. His eyes roll back as the feeling of being filled takes over, icky gooey warmth flooding his insides while he clamps his shaking thighs as best as he can around Donghyuck, and clenches down as much as his post-orgasm muscles will allow. 

When he can finally open his eyes again, he’s on his side with Donghyuck next to him, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. He’s giving Mark little kisses on his face, but Mark is too tired to kiss him back properly, just pushing slack lips against his cheek until he’s gotten the message. 

“I need to go get something to clean us up.” Donghyuck says, voice soft. Mark nods and the younger presses a kiss to his forehead before easing out of Mark, groaning quietly at the cum that starts flowing out of his hole immediately after, and pulling on his previously discarded pants from the ground. 

He shuts the door behind him as he steps out into the hall, the new air causing him to shiver. A shirt would’ve been nice, but he was going to need to take it off to properly wipe off the blood anyway. There was a pack of wet wipes in the bathroom, so Hyuck makes his way down the hall quickly, hoping to not be caught. 

Just as he pushes open the door to the bathroom, Johnny steps out from his room, looking at Hyuck with wide eyes and furrowed brows. 

“Good lord, did you stab him?” Johnny asks. 

“No, he got a nosebleed halfway through.” Johnny crosses his arms and watches Hyuck rummage through the drawers for the wet wipes. While he was in the bathroom anyway, he turns on the tap to wash his face and his hands before returning to Mark. 

“And you kept fucking him. Like that wasn’t going to deter you at all, that Mark was just free bleeding all over you.”

“He didn’t want me to stop.” Hyuck shrugs, towelling off his hands and grabbing the wipes. “See you at dinner.” He says, brushing past the older. 

Mark is in the same position he left him in when Hyuck re-enters the room, eyes half closed and breathing evened out. Donghyuck pulls out a few wipes and climbs onto the bed, rolling Mark’s head onto his lap towards him as he makes work of the absolute mess on his face, the latter watching lazily as he gets cleaned up. 

Once all the blood is wiped off, he moves onto his hands, carefully going around each finger. Mark whines a little when Hyuck cleans up the stickiness on his thighs and around his hole, sore and red, but that’s all the fuss he gives.

Donghyuck gives himself a good wipedown too, making sure he is blood free before discarding of all the wipes and pulling on a clean shirt. He gets Mark a clean shirt as well and a pair of boxers, tugging them on for him and rolling them both over so Mark can calm down a little more. There’s still some blood on the sheets below them, but not enough to leave too bad of a stain after a wash, so Hyuck holds back on stripping the covers.

“Are you okay?” No matter what, Hyuck’s first priority is making sure Mark is healthy and safe. He sees him nod, his brown hair bouncing, and he leans in to place a kiss on the back of his neck. 

“Have you been having nosebleeds recently?” Another nod. It takes a few minutes before Mark answers.

“It’s warm, then it’s cold. And then warm again.” Hyuck hums, carding his fingers through Mark’s hair, messy from tossing his head around.

“We should get a humidifier then,” Hyuck says. Mark’s eyebrows are knitted together when he turns around to look at him. 

“Doyoung already has one?” It was meant to be a statement but it came out like a question. The younger can’t help but let out a small laugh at his expression. 

“I meant for this room, loser, you're here so often.” Mark lies back down, this time facing Donghyuck. He shakes his head and wraps his arms around the younger’s waist. 

“You’ll be gone soon with the Dreamies, it’d just be a waste.” 

"Then we steal Doyoung's." Mark huffs and closes his eyes.

"Nap first?" 

"You just woke up, it's like one in the afternoon,” Donghyuck starts, but he relents anyway. It’s their day off, they can nap all they want. And as Mark snuffles beside Donghyuck, glowing from satisfaction, he thinks there’s no better person to spend it with.

**Author's Note:**

> donghyuck is _generally_ used from marks pov and hyuck from his own pov, generally. i'm not good enough at writing or english to not switch povs yet
> 
> [twt](http://www.twitter.com/markieiees)


End file.
